This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector for mounting in an opening in a panel.
A wide variety of electrical connectors have been designed for mounting in various types of panels, such as mounting in an opening in a panel. xe2x80x9cSlot wallxe2x80x9d panels are used for mounting a wide variety of items for display purposes. Such panels have slots or grooves in a front face thereof to hold brackets, support shelving, hangers or signs. Channels are formed in a rear face of the panel for mounting the panel to a support structure or for facilitating the mounting of free-standing supports.
In some instances, panels of the character described above are used to mount items, such as signs, which require electricity to operate components of the items or to simply illuminate the signs. Consequently, electricity must be fed to those items, preferably from the rear of the panel in order to hide the electrical wiring. Consequently, the electricity is fed through holes or openings in the panel from the rear side thereof to the items supported on the front side of the panel. The present invention is directed to improvements in electrical connectors for mounting in openings in panels, such as the slot wall panels described above.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved electrical connector for mounting in an opening in a panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a panel mounted electrical connector system for a panel which has an elongated channel, with the opening communicating through the channel.
As disclosed herein, the channel is elongated and has overhanging lips along opposite sides thereof. The lips define a narrowed mouth running longitudinally of the channel.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector includes a housing insertable into the opening and into the channel in an insertion direction. The housing is rotatable within the opening. At least one locking projection extends outwardly of the housing generally perpendicular to the insertion direction. The locking projection is sized for passing through the narrowed mouth defined by the overhanging lips of the channel and for locking engagement behind one of the lips in response to rotation of the housing within the opening. A latch projection is provided on the outside of the housing and is latchingly engageable in the narrowed mouth of the channel automatically in response to the rotation of the housing within the opening.
According to one aspect of the invention, the housing is generally cylindrical for rotation within a generally cylindrical opening in the panel. A pair of the locking projections are provided on diametrical opposite sides of the housing for locking engagement behind the overhanging lips on opposite sides of the channel.
According to another aspect of the invention, the latch projection is located on a flexible arm attached to the housing. The housing is molded of plastic material, with the flexible arm being integral therewith.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the housing is inserted into the opening in the panel from one side thereof and includes a receptacle exposed at an opposite side thereof for receiving a complementary mating connecting device. A protective cap is insertable into the receptacle exposed at the opposite side of the panel.
According to the system of the invention, the channel in the panel has a generally dovetail configuration in cross-section to define angled interior walls. As the connector housing is inserted into the opening in the panel, the locking projections pass through the narrowed mouth of the panel and, when the housing is rotated, the locking projections ride along the angled interior walls of the channel to cam the housing axially in the insertion direction in response to rotation of the housing.